Ice Queen
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Cassie is the school's ice queen. Jaime's the new student and also new to the United States. Can he help warm her up? Smutty. Multi-Chap. Jaime/Cassie.
1. Chapter 1

"Trust me, don't talk to her," Bart warned. "She'll rip your balls off with her bare hands and make you eat them."

Jaime squinted, looking across the cafeteria. Cassandra Sandsmark sat alone at a table, eating fries. He thought they should've joined her or invited her to join them, but Bart had a mini heart attack at the thought of it. "Is something wrong with her?" He looked at her again. Big blue eyes, ivory skin, and blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She didn't look terrifying.

"/Yes/, of course something is wrong. Anger issues, daddy issues up the wazoo-" Bart's voice was octaves higher, but getting lower like he was afraid Cassandra was going to hear them. "She's a freaking ice queen dude."

"/Reina de hielo/?" He asked, surprised. He dropped his voice like he was discussing FBI secrets. "Like, Elsa?"

"No, not like Elsa you fucking twat!" Bart hissed. "I'm talking like the White Witch okay?"

"White Witch?"

"Of /Narnia/ you- why are we even friends?"

Jaime frowned, looking down at his his food and then back at Bart. "I don't- what is a twat?"

Bart laughed, accidentally spraying pepsi through his nose. "Okay, sorry, I forgot you haven't been here long."

"But-"

The bell rang and Bart got up, stuffing muffins and cookies in his pockets for fourth hour. "I'll tell you later. But, Conner said that Tim said that we get to do a project in the next class! With partners! Wanna be mine?"

"Sí."

The hour didn't start out good. Ms. Prince, trying to explain the project they'd be starting, kept being interrupted by Helena Bertenelli who needed to tell the world about her manicure she'd gotten over the weekend. It didn't stop there, and Stephanie Brown cooed over how hot Tim Drake was, Vivian Lockwood kept staring at him and Cissie King-Jones was just being a /loudmouth/.

"That's /it/! I was going to let you pick partners, but now I will pick them for you!"

The class collectively groaned while she sat at her desk, calling out random students. "Bart Allen and Stephanie Brown," She said, and Bart gave him a wink before scooting over to her desk. She called out other people. Some were happy, others looked pissed with the selection. All Jaime knew was he was watching the list dwindle and he now had the chance between Cassandra, Vivian or Jason.

He /really/ wasn't liking the choices.

"Jason Todd and..." the teacher paused. "Vivian Lockwood."

If possible, he thinks she would've launched in the air, instead she just curled into herself, squealing like she'd just won the lottery. Or, Jason Todd in this case.

He sighed and looked over to Cassandra. She'd made no attempt to move over to his desk, or even act like she cared or knew they were paired together. He grabbed his stuff and walked over to her. The other chair at her desk had her backpack holding it.

"Hola," He started. He sat his stuff down but didn't dare touch her bag. She might have poisonous snakes in it.

"Hi," she said stiffly. After a painstaking moment- the moment that he thought she was going to do him bodily harm- she moved her bag.

He took his seat. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I don't care," She huffed. She crossed her arms and legs, glaring at him.

"Okay, well, how about the mayans-" He started only to be cut off by her frustrated groan. Had he said the wrong thing? He was pretty sure he was speaking fluent, comprehensible English. "I'm... sorry?"

"Look, I don't expect you to be very smart, you dumbass alien, so you stop pretending to be," She snapped.

Alien? Oh! She had him confused, obviously. "I'm sorry, aliens are from space. I'm from Mexico."

"Are you fucking stupid?" She asked. She was seething. He had absolutely no idea why, he was being very nice to her.

"No," He said after a long second. "I'm /trying/ to be nice, sorry."

She seemed to soften a bit. "How about the Egyptians instead? More interesting."

He smiled at her. "Okay. Do you want me to grab the posterboard?"

She swallowed. No one in the world was this /nice/. "Yeah. Thanks."

She made sure the "thanks" was barely audible.

* * *

They agreed to meet at the public library after school. Jaime had offered for her to come over to his house, but she shot the idea down saying it'd be too weird.

She didn't need rumors circulating that she had a heart of that she was dating this freak.

He actually found her right after school, and walked there with her, chattering aimlessly and slipping in and out of Spanish.

"You have pretty eyes," He said abruptly.

She was able to stop herself from smiling stupidly, and snorted instead, hopefully letting him know that flirting was not going to work with her.

"I didn't know it was funny."

"It's not," She snapped, hoping to squash his pride. She definitely wasn't going to let him know that she was flattered he was paying attention to her.

"No? You don't like compliments?" He asked.

"Nevermind. Did you bring the posterboard?"

"Yeah, in my bag," He said.

"Good," She said, walking up the steps to the library. Jaime opened the door with a flourish before she could and she couldn't decide whether to be aggravated or thank him.

The library was mostly empty- Cassie expected that. People waited until the last second to cram in knowledge about projects, and the people that were there were on the laptops on the technological side.

She threaded through the bookcases until she found the right one and dumped her stuff on a table next to it.

Cassie went over to the bookshelves, grabbing enough to start at least and then went back to the table. Jaime was struggling to write the title.

"Is the I after or before the A?" He asked.

She grabbed the marker from him, finishing off the title. Her letters didn't look quite as neat as his. She shoved a book into his hand and sat in one of the chairs, flipping open hers.

After about twenty minutes, she was bored, but Jaime was intently reading and she didn't want to stop him. She already knew enough to make the poster herself, she didn't need him slowing her down.

He leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes off the page momentarily so he could stretch. His left hand moved his shirt up a little- and goddamn how did he get so toned?- and scratched. Holy fuck he was /hot/.

Not that she was looking.

Okay, so maybe she was looking. But he was (exceedingly) good looking and she was horny.

And then the show was over and she was stupidly disappointed. Even if she cut the little study session short it was at least a ten minute walk home before she could do anything about the throbbing between her legs.

Or...

She glanced back at Jaime, who was reading the text again, yawning with boredom. "Jaime," She said, whispering. No need for other people to hear her. "Do you wanna have sex?"

His head shot up, cheeks dusted pink. "I'm sorry? I think I misunderstood?"

"No, I don't think you did," She said, before glancing at the table. It'd definitely be big enough to lay down on but her back would be sore tomorrow.

At this point, she didn't care.

She leans over against him and kisses him, surprised when he quickly recuperates, shoving her back against the table until she's leaning back, one arm holding her up, other looped around Jaime's neck. His hand goes under her shirt, thumb flicking against her left nipple. She moaned, one leg hiking up around his waist, and he took the opportunity that her mouth was open to suck on her tongue and she almost jerked away, the feeling so random and foreign, except it was strangely... _arousing_.

Jaime tilts her back further, until her arm gives out and she's laying completely down on the table, black skirt up around her hips and cotton panties soaked through. He quickly yanks down the panties and it makes her shudder, feeling him in charge of her, even if he accidentally snaps the elastic and she's going to be walking home without them.

He kisses his way up her legs, starting at knee and going up. She vaguely thinks he's being very sweet to her, especially since she was calling him a dumbass alien earlier, when he licks around her clit and all her thoughts leave her instead to softly moan, hands gripping on to the edge of the table.

He kissed the inside of her thigh again, before latching his mouth around her clit, sucking and worrying his teeth gently against it. She was shaking, definitely. She'd only had sex once before, and the guy never gave her head, so this was a fantastic new experience.

He slipped a finger into her, long and thin, curling it slightly and she thought she was gonna die. Die in a fucking fantastic, sex filled way. She gripped onto his shoulders, about to scream because it feels so amazing and he's amazing- she takes it all back, when he looks up, drawing away from sucking, and in a gentle voice he says: "Shh, they'll hear you".

And then she remembers they're in a library and she bites on her lip when she comes, and also saves herself from the mortification of screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"She keeps looking at you," Bart said, eyes flicking over to where Cassie was sitting.

"Who?" Jaime asked, not even bothering to look up from tostada. He brushed off his fingers.

"Cassie. Except she doesn't look like she wants to take your organs out with a heated firepoker."

Cassie glared at Bart, and he went back to blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk. "No, seriously. What'd you do to make her /not/ want to kill you?"

"I ate her out," Jaime deadpanned.

Bart wasn't sure if he spit out his chocolate milk or threw it up, all he knew was it came out of his mouth. "You... /what/?" Inside he was hoping Jaime gave him some wrong words.

Jaime shrugged, unfazed.

"You had /sex/ with that fucking demon?"

"She's... nice," Jaime defended. Though he wasn't really sure if that was the word.

"Are you sure it's not infatuated? I mean, you look like you're a male model so duh she's on you like bees on honey, what girl in this school isn't?"

Jaime blanked. "What?"

Bart rolled his eyed with a frustrated groan. "When I say don't talk to someone, /don't/ talk to them."

"The project-"

"You didn't have to have sex with her, you betrayer," Bart said, turning his back. "Why don't you go sit with her?"

"It was one time," Jaime explained. "Probably."

Bart sighed, throwing food out when the bell rang. "Fine. I forgive you because that's what friends do."

"Fourth hour?"

"Tim said it's just reading and then doing a packet in a group."

"Jaime," Cassie said, suddenly joining them in their walk. Bart flinched away. "I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house tonight. Maybe stay the night?"

"Say no," Bart hissed.

"Sure," Jaime said, ignoring Bart.

Bart made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding half upset, half afraid. He quieted down when Cassie threw him a look.

She turned back towards Jaime, grinning. "Wanna walk home with me after school? I'll meet you by the enterance."

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you later!" She said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Bart glared at Jaime, eyes narrowed."Really?"

"Yes, really."

* * *

Hours later, Jaime was sitting comfortably in Cassie's living room, watching a movie, stretched out on the couch. She had changed as soon as they had gotten there, so she was in gray sweatpants and an oversized long loose long sleeve. He was stuck in his school uniform.

Cassie was in the kitchen, and after a couple of moments came back with two cups of cocoa. She handed one to him.

Cassie took a drink before turning toward him. "Jaime, do you know what fuck buddies are?"

"Uhm?" Jaime started, taking a drink. "I am unfamiliar with the term."

"It's where you have sex with someone but you just stay friends."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "And you want to do that with me?"

"Well, yeah."

"But we're not friends."

"Okay, fine, acquaintances," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhm, alright. I don't see why not."

She nodded, taking another sip of cocoa, humming softly.

"I have a question, however."

"Shoot," She said, looking over to him.

He set his cocoa down. "Right now?"

She sat her mug next to his, almost dropping it when he slams their mouths together, a mixture of tongue and teeth that she was _loving, _hands dropping down to his hips. He had a nice ass, really, and she took a moment to appreciate it by trailing her hands down it slowly before starting to unbutton his pants and she has the zipper down when he switches the positioning. She's no longer trapped under him, but sitting on him like he was a chair, his clothed hard cock grinding lazily against her thigh.

His thumbs hook around the elastic of her pants, dragging them down and she kicks them off the rest of the way while Jaime takes the longsleeve off her, and she's in matching lacy pink panties and bra she bought for situations like this.

Thankfully, Jaime stopped to appreciate the matching items of clothing rather than just tearing them off her. "They're pretty."

She's not sure why that makes her ache even more, but it does. "Thanks."

"What would you have done if I said no?" He asked, forefinger circling her clit through the undies. The bra comes off though, and she momentarily worries that he'll care about the stretch marks around them, but he just pinches her nipples slightly, rolling them between his thumb and a finger.

She's aching for more touch. For him to just fuck her hard, until she's gasping his name, or just to have his head between her legs again. "_Jaime_," She moans, hoping to speed this along.

"Hmm?" He asks, this time biting down and sucking on her neck. She groans. Everything feels amazing but not enough to push her over the edge. He drops his voice low. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me," She pleaded.

He pulls the panties down, and she's left freezing while Jaime's hands roam down her naked body. She arched against his touches, featherlight brushes down her ribs, caresses on the inside of her thigh.

"_Please_," She whimpered, legs spreading. His palm slammed against her clit, and she arched, middle finger dipping in and curling. She moaned, another finger quickly joining and hitting against her g-spot. "That- that- do that again," She said, breath short.

"You like that?" He asked, repeating the motion. His hand that wasn't fucking her started pinching and twisting her nipples until she was reduced to a panting mess and came all over his hand, moaning.

"God, you're fantastic," Cassie giggled, rolling over onto her stomach. She shoved her hand between them, fumbling to get his zipper down the rest of the way, pulling out his hard dick. She gave it a couple of quick jerks, placing kisses on his neck. Her thumb teased the tip, smiling when he groaned and came. "And now we're even."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you'll need to come over to my Dad's if you wanna hang out this weekend," Cassie said, propping her elbows up on Jaime's desk in French.

"Okay," He said, waiting for her to move her hands to put his folder and notebook down.

"He'll pick us up," She said, before getting up and walking out of the classroom. The bell rang a couple minutes later and he sighed, already counting down the minutes until the last class of the day was done.

When Jaime met Cassie outside like usual, he was also greeted with a bright red Ferrari pulling up. He gave her a raised eyebrow. "Get in and pretend you don't know him," She muttered, sliding in the backseat. He followed her almost staring at the man driving.

Cassie was almost the spitting image of her father. He had the same blonde hair, nose and eye shape. The only difference was his gray eyes, compared to Cassie's blue ones.

"And who's this?" He asks, pulling out of the school parking area.

Jaime goes to reply, but Cassie beats him to it. Well, actually she just shoves her entire body against him to kiss him, her left hand gripping on to his, other hand rolling against his crotch. She pulls away from the kiss with a 'Mwha!'.

"He's my boyfriend."

Jaime's shout of "fuck no" is swallowed by her kissing him again.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Her Dad says, as if he didn't even notice that Cassie was leaving hickies on him.

Jaime tried to pry Cassie off him. He was down with public sex but this was way too far. "Get off," He mumbled to her. He was really starting to hope her Dad was just a blind guy with an automatic GPS in his car.

With one last kiss, Cassie scooted back into her own seat, pouting.

"So, uh, weather," Jaime said, rubbing a hand over the hickies as if they'd disappear.

"It's snowing," Cassie said flatly.

"Yeah... pretty," Jaime said. Cassie looked bored and started messing around with her phone instead. Her Dad seemed to have forgotten about them being in the car.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, they reached her Dad's and got out, her Dad claiming business and leaving almost right away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jaime asked.

"What?"

He pointed at the hickies on his neck, "that."

"What so now I can't kiss you?" She asked, stalking off inside.

He rolled his eyes, following her.

"You do realize that doing it right in front of your Dad like is a total turn-off, right?"

"No wonder you couldn't get it up," Cassie said, snorting.

"Well that and it's fucking cold."

She snickered, flopping down on an expensive looking couch. "You hungry?"

He didn't answer right away, looking in awe at the house.

"Hello? Earth to Jaime? I'm gonna order a pizza."

Jaime nodded, looking at her house. It was so shiny and perfect and expensive. Expensive paintings and furniture and they even had those pretty flickering candles in pottery carved like deer.

"Oh, Cassie, you're here."

Jaime whipped his head around to the woman who was speaking at the doorway. She looked exactly like a Greek goddess and was probably only two years older than him. "Is this your sister?" He asked.

"Step-Mom," Cassie said dryly. "Maria, this is Jaime, /my boyfriend/."

Jaime shied away like she was gonna attack him again, but she stayed on the couch, googling the nearest pizza place that delivered.

"What kind do you want? Pepperoni?"

"That's fine," He said, still looking at Maria.

"Uh, hello?" Cassie asked, stepping over to him. "Here, you call."

She shoved the phone and number in his hand, and he turned to make the call. Cassie threw a look at Maria until Maria left the room.

Once Jaime ordered, looking very confused, he turned towards Cassie. "The guy said it be here in forty-five minutes."

"Great- enough time to go to the bedroom," Cassie said, leading the way down the hall. One of the rooms were open and Maria was trying on a navy blue dress in front of a mirror. Eventually the stopped at a door labeled C.E.S. and Cassie pushed her way into the clean and pretty room.

She headed for the closet. "You sit on the bed."

He waited awkwardly on the bed while she shut the door behind her to go into the walk in closet. When she came back out, she was wearing dark blue and black lingerie- and matching garters. "I see we're branching out," Jaime said jokingly while she crawled between his legs, quickly pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Shut up, I'm just trying to get even."

She pulled out his half hard cock, tongue flicking out and teasing the tip before running up and down it. One hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her hands.

She ran her tongue back up to the head. She teased it by pressing her tongue flat against it, licking the precum that dripped out. She looked up at him. "You like that?"

"Yeah," He moaned, hand twisting in her hair.

She sucked on the head, humming some random tune, other hand stroking the shaft. She bobbed her head slightly, not trying to take in too much, and almost gagged when he came. It definitely wasn't the most unpleasant thing she tasted, but she wasted no time spitting it out either.

"Cassie! Me and your Dad are gonna go out! We'll be out late so no need to worry. If you need anything, call!" Maria shouted through the door, trying the knob. She stopped when she realized it was locked.

Cassie looked at the clock. "Hey, pizza will be here soon."

"So should we go... out?" He asked, standing up and zipping up his pants.

"Yeah, let me grab a shirt," She said, grabbing a short dress and pulled it over her head.

They headed back out to the living room, Jaime flopped back on the couch and Cassie went over to the fridge, coming back with two tall glasses of juice. She handed one to Jaime. "Sorry, the water tastes like shit here."


End file.
